Cherry Bomb
The Cherry Bomb is the first explosive plant that you receive. It is given for completing Adventure Mode level 1-2. The Cherry Bomb is based on any number of species from the Cerasus subgenus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherry, most probably the Wild Cherry, or Prunus avium ''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_cherry . It is named after the cherry-shaped firework of the same name. Usage The Cherry Bomb explodes almost instantly after being planted. It has a very short fuse, but will not cause damage to zombies if eaten before it has the chance to explode. It is a one-time use plant, but can be planted as often as required. On detonation, it destroys zombies within one square from its location (diagonally as well as horizontally and vertically); It can also remove ladders placed by Ladder Zombies. Like other Instant Kills and Explosives, it can destroy any zombie except for the Gargantuar or Giga-Gargantuar in one shot. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Cherry Bomb' Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Strategy The Cherry Bomb is typically used either in one of two situations: as a last-ditch defensive effort when a zombie (or group of zombies) is going to devour a plant you want to keep, or when you need to dispatch a large zombie cluster instantly. It can also be used at the end of a level you want to end quickly. It is not usually necessary during Adventure Mode, as a reliable Instant Kill only becomes necessary during the boss waves when there are a large number of zombies headed toward your defenses. However, using one on a Conveyor-Belt Level can be convenient, and allow space for additional plants.Conveyor-Belt Levels Achievements If you blow up 10 zombies with one Cherry Bomb, you will earn the achievement Explodonator. Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies; smaller zombies from the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie don't count toward this achievement on the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad versions due to their small size. Trivia *The Cherry Bomb is the first Explosive plant that the player will receive. *The Cherry Bomb and Ice-shroom are the only plants with blue eyes. *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie while it is in the air, the Zombie will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens when other explosives are used such as Jalapenos. *Ordinarily, cherries do not have leaves on their stems. *When the Cherry Bomb explodes, The word "POWIE!!" will appear. *The Explode-o-nut and the Dynamite in the online demo version makes the same explosion as the Cherry Bomb. *The achievement "Explodonator" might come from its Suburban Almanac entry of an argument about the Cherry Bomb's exploding. *Unlike the Jalapeno, the Cherry Bomb is a neutral explosive, which means that it will not destroy trails left by Zombonis or thaw frozen zombies. *This is one of the four Plants with multiple heads, the others being the Threepeater, the Twin Sunflower, and the Split Pea. It is also the only multiple-headed plant with multiple personalities. See Also *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon Category:Plants Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Day